


Eternity isn't Quite Long Enough

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Inspired by a crack ship on TumblrReaction of Anna Strong to the death of General Washington





	

Based on the meme prompt: My muse is dead. Tell me how yours is dealing with it.

Anna was at his side the moment the flame of life was extinguished. One of her hands was tightly entwined with his. The other hand gingerly moped his brow and ran through his hair as she cradled him to her chest.

One moment her beloved George Washington was warm, smiling, and talking about the future, in spite of his injuries and the next... he was gone. With every subsequent moment, the heat of his body dwindled into an icy chill.

The vibrant light of joy was consumed by a veil of darkness clouding within her maple-syrup hues. Silver tides crashed against the rims of her lower eyelids, slicking over long-dark lashes, and then the twinkling orbs slipped down her cheek-bones.

"George," she shakily whispered, knowing he would not be able to hear her now. "George, I'm sorry.....f....for.....for ev.....everything.... I have ever done w.....wrong. Ev....every moment I.....I cau...caused you pain... of which...you be most undeserving. But most of all, I be sorry...." Anna chokes and gasps for a breath of air. "I'm so...sorry... I... I... wasn't able to.....to .....pr....protect y....you from.....this...and...and th....the world," she sputtered miserably. Sobs painfully welled up and wracked violently through her chest. Guilt coiled like thorns and ivy through the soft tissue of her bronchial muscles with the intent to destroy her from the inside out.

Her chapped lips gingerly caressed every inch of his peacefully relaxed and chilled face. Her fingers are quick to follow, lovingly tracing over his marvelous facial features. "My G....George, I.....I loved y....you... with every ounce of ...of my being... and... I sh....shall ne...never....NEVER... l....love another. I... I be afraid I...can not.... fi...fill you....your m... mighty... large shoes...as....as you so requested. Y... you w....were...s... so very brave... and st....strong. I could never sh...shoulder y....your legacy ....." the brunette sputtered, between ragged breaths.

Men came forth to carry the fallen general away but Anna wasn't prepared to let go. "Leave us be!!!" She shouts, the venomous barbed-wire cord with which the words are spoken, leaves no lingering doubt of her authoritative air. And as if, that wasn't enough she flashes her teeth at them in a pained wince. The brunette would surely shoot anyone who defied the command and rob her of him.

Her hands clung tightly to him. Her head burying itself into his chest as she lowered him back onto his cot. She took comfort in every one of his familiar scents with every breath that was allowed to warm her airways. An hour passed and the terrible violent lightning ravaging her chest gradually faded into a dull burning ache. Heavy lidded eyes dragged closed. Fingers, which had been tightly clenched into the fabric of his shirt relaxed as Anna was thrown into an unwanted slumber. It is in this time that the men came forth again to carry him away; taking full advantage of her inability to fight them off.

It was unseemly for a woman to hold onto a fallen man so relentlessly, but Anna did not care about what others thought. Washington's men would shield her from being the subject of such ruinous gossip. Besides, there would soon be flies and the foul stench of decay.... which of course, the men hoped to spare her from.

A long time passed before the brunette stirred to life again. She awakens with a puffy, reddened, and swollen face. An ocean of tears left the material of the cot hidden beneath her face, damp. Blinking slowly, Anna had to take a few moments to get her bearings. Languid movements bring her to her feet and she ambles forward a few steps few steps.

"Guards!!!" She cries out in a frantic panic, upon realizing George's body was gone.

Lunging into the arms of the first responder, Anna beseechingly implored, "where is he?! Where is he?!!" Taking hold of his shoulders, she shook him.

"They've taken him away...." he replied.

"W.....what?" The word rushes breathlessly passed her lips before the statement is entirely comprehended. Her brows furrow heavily and her eyes twitched as she tries to process everything. Eventually, the depths of his words sink in. Their impact felt like a sharpened knife delving into the cavity of her diaphragm repeatedly.

Numbness exploded, flooding through the woman's slender figure, dropping Anna to her knees with a grass muted thud. A hand clutched at her chest as she bends forward so drastically that her nose meets the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She lets out a blood curling and terrifyingly ferocious scream. A jagged inhale sweeps in with an audible gasp and it was begrudgingly released in much the same, strained and torturous manner. Another tidal wave of tears slammed down over her as she swayed with the riveting force caused by the efforts of breathing and sobbing so heavily.

The man who delivered the news, moved to scoop her off of the ground, but Anna wordlessly pushed him away with her free hand. 

She quickly grapples for George's cloak, which had been left hanging from a nearby chair. In whispered protest she stubbornly murmurs, "th...they d...didn't gi....give m...me e....en...enough....ti...time to...say....goodbye..." Even though in truth, eternity would never be long enough to bid her beloved adieu. She shakily wraps herself in his familiar smelling fabric. Taking up an edge of the cloak she buried her heated face into it. Her life was going to change drastically- for the worst. It would seem, that these, the first steps into a future without him, would prove to be the hardest Anna would ever have to take alone.


End file.
